


A vs. M

by Kat713



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: A shit ton of characters, Also includes basically every non-villinous MCU background character, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Tony Stark texts like a 12 yr old girl, Violence, and Natasha isn't as stoic as she seems, except Phil b/c i haven't decided if they know what happened to him or not yet, features cameos/ references to Spidey and Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat713/pseuds/Kat713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight with the Brotherhood of Mutants that the X-Men couldn’t make it to, the Avengers are almost defeated by Magneto before Natasha takes him down. But when he horribly injures her eye, she struggles to adjust before eventually allowing her allies to help her. </p><p>Takes place after Cap 2 and X-Men 2, but before Avengers 2 or Cap 3. Not canon compliant with X-Men: Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vs. M

Captain America is on his knees, Sabretooth’s claws at his throat when he speaks. “You can’t do this, Magneto. Don’t you see how many people will die?”

Magneto tilts his head and smiles bitterly. “Still trying to talk us down, Captain?” He says, loud enough to be heard over the helicopter above them and the whispering crowd in front of him. “I’m done talking. You and your Avengers have failed.” He looks out over the wreckage of the lab around him. “I should thank you, Captain. If you and the Black Widow hadn’t destroyed SHIELD, The Brotherhood and I never would have been able to get my hands on weapons of this caliber.” 

Tony groans from where he lies several feet away, where he fell when, at the start of the fight, Magneto lifted a single hand and crushed Tony’s suit like a soda can. “You aren’t going to win, buddy.” Magneto laughs loudly and the crowd of citizens nearby cower at the sound. He waves his hand and the faceplate of Tony’s suit is ripped off to join Steve’s shield, Clint’s arrows, one of Natasha’s guns, and the knife from her thigh holster, where they lie in a pile before the rest of the Brotherhood.

“I already have, Iron Man.” In the distance they can hear the thunder and what might be the crumbling of building as Thor and the Juggernaut fight one another. Curled in a ball at Psylocke’s feet, Bruce groans. Her brow creases and Bruce curls in tighter, trying to force her out of his head. 

“So what are you going to do when Charles shows up?” Natasha asks, glancing at Clint beside her. He swallows, the blade Callisto is holding at his throat drawing a few drops of blood.  
“Excuse me?” Magneto asks, striding toward her, cape billowing behind him.  
“You heard me, Erik.” She says, grunting as Mystique yanks her arms back further than before, twisting her hand in a way that makes it cramp. “You know he won’t stop until he finds you.” 

“Charles is indisposed at the moment. We borrowed his jet to get here, you see. When we left, he was stuck in the coldest part of Canada with most of his team dead or dying.”  
“You won’t-” at that he punches her. When she turns her head back to him, she spits her blood in his face and barks out a laugh. Several people in the crowd gasp and one or two give a triumphant hoot.  
“You hit like a child.” She says, grinning with blood dripping down her chin. Furious, he wipes his face and stares at his hand for a second. “No, actually never mind,” she continues, “I’m pretty sure I never threw a punch that weak. And I started out _really_ young.” For that, Mystique knees her in the spine so hard her legs almost buckle. 

His face twisted in a snarl, Magneto clenches a fist and her knife flies from where it had been lying next to Steve’s shield across the street to him. It stops a few centimeters from her left eye. “Would you like a wound to match poor, dead Director Fury, Black Widow?” She breathes deeply and glares up at him. “You are _nothing_ compared to us” he says, waving his hand to his followers. “We are the future” the knife drifts another centimeter closer and she doesn’t dare blink. “and you, Black Widow and your Avengers, are the past.” Steve does a double take when he sees a tear spill from her eye but Clint watches, silent and unmoving. Magneto smiles triumphantly and looks to the crowd.

“Look to your heroes now, citizens. They have accepted their place at the feet of superior beings.” He takes a few steps away and raises his arms theatrically. “They cannot fight. They are weak, depending on weapons and tools to fight. Even the famous Black Widow is nothing without her bite-” he makes a swipe with his other hand and the gauntlets on her wrists are yanked off, pulling her onto the floating knife. Her strangled cry echoes in the quiet street. She breathes deeply, cursing bitterly in Russian, and bowing at the waist, the knife still in her eye while Mystique holds her arms back. “and her blades.” With a gush of blood and an anguished scream from Natasha, the blade flies from her eye to imbed itself in a tree in front of the crowd. Several people scream and one vomits into the gutter. 

“Natasha!” Steve shouts, his hands curling into fists against the sidewalk. But when she looks up to him, one eye closed and covered in blood, the other open and glaring at Magneto’s back, it takes him a second to realize the shape her lips and pink stained teeth are making is a smile rather than a grimace of pain. With a swift move, Natasha’s foot slams into Mystique’s knee with a sick cracking sound. As Mystique falls, clutching her broken knee and screeching, Magneto turns in time to take Natasha’s fist to his face. 

The second she moves, so does Clint, jamming his elbow into the groin of the woman above him before grabbing her by the jacket and slamming her face to the street and dropping his weight onto her back. Half a second after Clint, Steve catches on and throws one arm up to protect the back of his neck and grabs Sabertooth’s arm with the other, pulling him over his head before putting him in a headlock. Distracted, Psylocke’s gaze wavers from the half-naked man at her feet to those around her. Holding his pants up with one hand Bruce spins, sweeping her feet out from under her. When she hits the ground, his free hand is on her throat and his eyes are bright green. “Stay down and stay _out_ of my head.” He growls. 

Looking around and seeing his allies suddenly restrained, Magneto takes a step away from Natasha and yanks his hard back hard. The zipper on her suit pulls up a few inches and she smiles at him sweetly. “You already took all my toys, Lensherr.” He puts his arms to either side and rises a few feet into the air. She runs the few steps between them, plants her hands on the hood of a nearby car and vaults high in the air to wrap her legs around his throat. With a swift twist of her hips, they both fall several feet back into the street, he on one wobbly knee and she on both feet, knees bent. “You think I need tools and weapons to hurt you?” she asks, stepping up to him. “Think again.” She punches him in the mouth, in exactly the way he had done to her.

Clint barks out a laugh. “Talk shit, get hit.” A few of the mutants not currently pinned down by an Avenger step forward.  
Tony drags himself into a sitting position and aims one brightly lit repulser beam at them. “You should probably stand still cuz my trigger finger’s a little shaky right now.” His arm wobbles visibly.  
Natasha’s one open eye stares down at the man beneath her, her raised fist speckled with blood from his face. “You’re a sick old man in a cape, Lensherr. You think you’re better than us. You know what?” She knocks his metal helmet off and it rolls across the street, bouncing off the gutter in front of the crowd of locals. “You’re no better than the freaking Nazis.” 

He snarls at her and raises his hand. “You know nothing.”  
She grabs him by the front of his shirt and lifts him to her eye level. “I know I’ve had enough of _that_.” And with that she breaks two fingers on his raised hand. He cries out in pain and cradles it to his chest. Behind her, Bruce shares a concerned look with Steve.  
“Let her do her thing.” Hawkeye says quietly, watching intently.  
“I’ve read your files, Lensherr. I know what Shaw did to you in Auschwitz. He killed your mother while you watched. I know you think this is just survival but it’s not.” Her eyes narrow and the bleeding one begins to twitch. “This is murder. And I will kill you before I allow you to hurt anyone else.” She releases him. “Give up.” 

They stare each other down for a few seconds before his jaw clenches. The knife flies at her so fast that it grazes the side of her throat as she jerks to the side. She kicks him across the face before wrapping her thighs around his neck again and twisting so violently they both turn twice before hitting the ground. She lands on her side hard, her legs still around his throat, cutting his air supply. She looks to the crowd. “You there. Officer!” she calls, pointing to the beat cop in the crowd. “Grab my belt.” She tightens her legs around Magneto’s throat. “You make a move and I’ll snap your neck, Lensherr.” She says quietly. She looks back to the cop and stares at his face rather than his shaking hands. “Third compartment to the right of the buckle are zip ties. Throw them to each of us, please.”

“D- Do ya want me to help restrain him?” he asks, taking a hesitant step forward. She smiles at him brightly.  
“Sure. Just leave any kind of metal over there.”  
“They already took my gun-” her eyes slip to the name tag on his chest.  
“Officer Cho.” She says firmly. “Don’t underestimate anyone here. Keys, change, everything. We’ll ensure you get everything back.”  
“Hell,” Tony calls from a few feet away, “I’ll buy you a new freaking car if you help the lady.”  
The cop laughs shakily and takes another step forward. “I’ve always wanted a Jag.”  
“You got it, buddy. Seat warmers, spinning rims, the whole shebang.” The man kneels down next to her. It takes him a few tries to fasten the tie as he’s still shaking but he manages quicker than she expected. 

When he moves to Sabertooth next, Steve has already knocked him out. “I hear cherry red’s a nice car color, these days.” Steve says casually. Before long, every member of the Brotherhood are zip tied and dozens of vehicles are arriving, CIA, FBI, and local cops. Agents bustle around, splitting up the Brotherhood and sending them off to their specific prison cells. As soon as everyone is restrained, Clint rushes to Natasha’s side and tilts her chin to examine her eye. He pulls her lip down to examine her mouth.  
“It looks horrific but you’ll live. No broken teeth that I can see either.”  
Her hands curl into fists and her eyelid twitches rapidly. “I don’t think it’s very deep. Can barely feel it when I can keep my damn eyelid still. Could’ve been a lot worse.”  
At her words, his face pales a bit and he bites his lip. “Yeah. Yeah, it could’ve been.”

They slowly approach Tony where he lies in the middle of the street, surrounded by Steve, Bruce, a man in a hard hat and a woman in a business suit and high ponytail with her sleeves rolled up.  
“Nice punch, Nat.” Tony says through clenched teeth, as the two civilians on either side of him loosen his suit using screwdrivers from a red toolbox sitting beside the construction worker. “Nat, Clint, this is Terryl Jones.” He says waving to the man in the hard hat, “And this is Ava Rozales.” He says, waving to the woman in the suit. “Ava, Terryl-” he grunts in pain and the metal suit creaks.  
“Everyone knows who they are, Mr. Stark.” Ava says, pulling out the screw she just loosened. “Try to stay still or this is gonna hurt your ribs even more.”

Steve stands and puts a hand on Natasha’s shoulder. “You-” He swallows deeply when he sees her eye up close. “You did good today. Fury would’ve been proud.” He says, staring into her good eye deeply and tightening his hold on her shoulder.  
She huffs a laugh and wipes the blood from her mouth before smiling at him. “You think?”  
Over the whirring of the helicopter above them and shouting voices, Natasha hears her phone ring. She smiles when she sees the name on the caller ID. “Romanoff.” She answers.  
A few seconds later, she slips the phone back in her pocket and turns back to the Avengers.

“Please tell me that was the X-Idiots.” Tony groans. “Where the hell were they anyway? Are they actually in Canada?”  
“Yes. Apparently Lensherr wasn’t lying. He stole their jet and knocked them around a bit but everyone’s okay. Xavier _borrowed_ a ride from a nearby military base. They plan to meet us here to make sure the Brotherhood makes it back to their cages.”  
Tony’s hand whirls in the hair lightly. “Yay. Who’d you talk to? I bet it was Hank. Did he make you feel like an idiot even though you’re easily the third smartest member of the band? Freakin’ blue idiot doesn’t know not to drink his own damn experiments-” Tony bites off a curse as Terryl pushes his arm down.  
“Stop talking, man. You’re not helping.” Terryl says, putting another screw into the front pocket of his flannel shirt. 

“Actually, it was Kitty.” Tony’s eyes fly open and Natasha bites back a smirk.  
“Keep that girl away from me when she gets here.” Tony says shaking his head hard. “She’s scary for a high school girl. Took out like twenty of my suits with no problem at a- all- ah owwww.” He groans as Terryl and Ava lift his chest plate off and drop it to the side. “Oh god everything hurts.” He squints up at Natasha, blocking the sun from his face. “Speaking of everything- ugh- hurting. How you doin’?”  
Natasha raises and eyebrow and winces at the movement. “I’ll be fine, Tony. It doesn’t even hurt.”

Two weeks later, she’s been seen by dozens of former SHIELD scientists and doctors and three of the best paid surgeons Tony Stark’s money could pay. She’s sitting in the passenger seat of a SHIELD made SUV staring out the window. Behind her, Clint has his feet up on the seat and is doing a crossword in the paper. “So what makes you think he’ll still be there?” Clint asks, tapping his pencil against his chin. “Wouldn’t he have left already?”

“No.” Steve says, rolling his neck. “If he had, that AIM lab Tony’s been spying on would’ve been shut down already. He’s still working it.”  
“Well if Fury and the Avengers are working the same job, why not join forces?” Clint asks sitting up.  
“Because Fury is dead, Clint.” Natasha says, turning to face him. “And the Avengers can’t hide behind SHIELD anymore. If we go after AIM we need solid evidence and we just don’t have it yet.” She turns to Steve. “I can drive if you’re getting tired.” 

Steve laughs and looks over at her. “I don’t think so, Natasha.”  
“I’ve only lost one eye. My other is still perfectly fine. Fury never-”  
“You kept spilling your coffee the other day, Nat.” she turns to glare at Clint from behind her dark sunglasses. He shrugs. “You’re not at 100% and you know it. Don’t lie to us.”  
“I-” Steve glances at her in a way that reminds her of their road trip to Jersey. “I’m getting antsy. I’m sick of doctors. I have to _do_ something.” She looked up at Steve and if her next statement sounded like a plea, neither he nor Clint said so. “I need a _mission_.”  
Steve took a deep breath. “You'll get one, Natasha.”  
Clint tucked his pencil behind his ear and stretched. “Besides, Tasha, it’s been two weeks. I don’t know how long it took Fury to learn to deal with one eye but I’m pretty sure it was longer than two weeks.”

She sighs and sits back in her seat, starring ahead. “Hawkeye,” She says quietly, “when we get back to New York…” she pauses to put her hair up into a ponytail, like this is the most casual conversation ever, and not the closest she’s ever been to out of the game. “I want to go to the range with you.”  
“Sure, Nat, Stark said he’d installed these holographic-”  
“A public range, Clint.” Steve glances at her subtly. “I don’t want… I- I’ve had enough of Tony watching over my shoulder to last years.”

As if on cue, her phone beeps softly. “Ten bucks says that’s him.” Clint says, sipping loudly from his fast food drink.  
“Of course it’s him, Clint.” Steve says smiling at him in the rear-view mirror, “He’s given up trying to call her so he texts.”  
“I would’ve tossed my phone through a window yesterday morning if I didn’t like the thing so much.” She says, reading the message. “He texted me at 6 am.”  
“Wow. That’s an early start for him.” Clint says. “But aren’t you already awake, doing your morning warm up by then?”  
“I don’t like to be interrupted. And it wasn’t early for him. According to Bruce, he never actually slept unless you count dozing off while talking to Pepper.”

Clint laughs. “I heard that the woman who helped pry him out of the suit turned down his job offer. They big construction guy didn’t though.”  
“That’s kind of… rare. Isn’t it?” Steve asks.  
“Turning down a job at Stark Industries?” Clint asks, “Hell yeah it’s rare. Turning down a job working with Tony Stark after you’ve met him? Absolutely not. That’s called common freaking sense.”  
They fall into a comfortable silence after that, Clint continuing his puzzle, occasionally asking for help while Natasha plays bejeweled on her phone, steadfastly ignoring the text notifications from Tony.

TS (4:53pm): Heard ur going 2 Boston to see the other big guy today. Tell him i said hi.  
TS (4:53pm): and that Barnes is sorry for trying to blow up him and his car.  
TS (4:54pm): he didn’t actually say that but what the boss man doesn’t know can’t hurt him.  
TS (4:58pm): sorry i interrupted ur yoga thing yesterday. Brucie said u were annoyed.  
TS (5:04pm): the all-plastic widow’s bites are coming along nicely. still having some issues keeping a charge for very long but they look cool.

She imagines Tony lounging around in the lab as usual, texting her with one hand and eating take-out with the other while looking over his work. That is if Bruce or Pepper ordered it. He’d forget to eat otherwise.

TS (5:15pm): Pepper or clint probably told u but electrical engineer eva turned down my job offer. would it be creepy to ask pepper to keep her resume on file anyway? Who cares? im gonna tell pepper to do it.  
TS (5:18pm): pepper says its creepy. but what does she know? she doesn’t think giant stuffed animals are romantic. clearly something’s wrong with her.  
TS (5:20pm): she just threw her hands up and stormed out of the lab. maybe prolonged exposure to me is what’s wrong with her.  
TS (5:21pm): Bruce says she’s stressed because i broke 4 ribs 2 weeks ago and haven’t taken time to rest  
TS (5:21pm): he also says I should stop annoying u b4 you make me regret it  
TS (5:22pm): I laughed at him. clearly he doesn’t know me as well as you do, ms I do modeling and speak latin and want to be ur assistant but am actually a super spy 

TS (5:25pm): jk. u and the boss man saved my life that one time. (probly more than that but who’s keeping track?) thanks for that by the way. I don’t think I ever said that. Thank him for me if you find him.  
She stares at it for a few moments, debating if she should respond. While considering it, she continues her game, setting her feet on the dash and ignoring the glare Steve sends her way.  
Me (5:33pm): No you didn’t, you’re welcome, and I will. He might even smile.

TS (5:34pm): Holy shit. Holy shit u actually answered. Holy shit Senor Grumpycat actually smiles sometimes? I call bullshit.  
Me (5:35pm): Honest. We might even see teeth. Want me to snap you a photo?  
TS (5:35pm): OF COURSE. oh yeah hey he did smile that one time. I think it was right after I tried to fire you.

TS (5:39pm): so I know u don’t wanna talk about it but I know that to do what u do u need ur eyes. I know u don’t always like accepting my help but ur part of the team. And I want to help u.  
TS (5:42pm): I could draw up plans for one of those eye implants Centepede’s been using. Obvsly it wouldn’t blow up if u piss me off tho. Would that be cool with u?  
TS (5:47pm): actually don’t answer that. I’ve already drawn some schematics on the back of a pizza box.  
TS (5:47pm): it’s gonna be rad.  
TS (5:52pm): oh and if you don’t wanna replace the eye (which I hear is doing a lot better recently YAY!) I could attach it to a eye patch.  
TS (5:52pm): Hell if Senor Boss dude still has his I can attach it to that. u’d be like the new n improved BOSS MAN  
TS (5:52pm): *BOSS LADY  
TS (5:53pm): *Boss woman?  
TS (5:54pm): whatever. thoughts?

Me (6:00pm): will it hurt?  
TS (6:02pm): not if ur cool with being given a shit ton of anassthetics  
TS (6:02pm): *anasthetics  
TS (6:03pm): *DRUGS THAT MAKE PAIN GO AWAY  
Me (6:04pm): Don’t hurt yourself. Its anesthetics. Probably derived from Greek root “esthet”. Means feeling. And no, painkillers are fine with me. Just don’t put me to sleep if you don’t have to. 

TS (6:05): HOW DO U EVEN KNOW THAT KIND OF CRAP  
TS (6:05): wait. U looked that up on the internet didn’t u?  
Me (6:06): Nope. I speak Greek, though not as well as I used to.  
TS (6:07): how r u even real? How many languages DO u speak?  
Me (6:07): wouldn’t you like to know ;)

TS (6:09): whatevs. Anyway, I’ll make sure u get ur ouch no more drugs when the time comes. Pep wants u guys to call when u make it back to town. She offered to order shwarma. Called it a “team building meal” and wants everyone there.  
TS (6:10): like literally EVERYONE. Pepper Rhodey Sam and Maria are currently sitting in my kitchen swapping embarrassing stories. Barnes isn’t talking but is probly eavesdropping.  
TS (6:11): so I might’ve been eavesdropping too (totes was) but did u really make a kink joke when Phil first brought u to the helicarrier blindfolded and in cuffs? Because if so u r my hero.

Me (6:12): We’ll call. And it was a bag, not a blindfold. And yes, I did. He turned red and Clint almost choked.  
“This is it.” Steve says as the GPS app on his phone directs them to pull into the parking next to a red brick apartment building with cement balconies.  
Me (6:12): We’re here. Will text you when we’re done. If you don’t hear from us within 30 mins, I expect you and Rhodes to come save our asses.  
TS (6:13): Aye aye, Captain.  
TS (6:13): actually u r more of a first mate I guess.  
TS (6:13): …but that implies ur 2nd in command… who IS 2nd in command? I think we need to take a vote when u guys get back. Im gonna vote for me. U should vote for me 2. 

She shakes her head and puts her phone on vibrate before shoving it into her jeans pocket as they get out. Even with the glasses and the patch on her eye, the sunlight is bright enough to dazzle her for a second and send a sharp pain from her eye to the back of her head. Clint puts his hand on her arm to steady her but she shakes him off. The sidewalk leading to the lobby is covered in sidewalk chalk, drawings of flowers and what might be a cat and- the last drawing makes her stop and she glances to Clint, smiling.  
“Is that-”

“Huh.” Clint says, looking down at the blue and red chalk drawing of Spider-man standing over someone in a black costume with what might be four extra gray arms. Clint shrugs. “I guess he really did fight a dude with four metal arms in Boston. But there’s no way that dorky kid was actually given the key to the city. That’s just ridiculous.”  
“Do they still do that?” Steve asks. “I remember a pilot was given the key to New York after flying nonstop from Roosevelt Field to Paris. Over 3,000 miles in a day and a half. It was incredible.”

“Uh, Steve you know-” Clint starts, while Natasha carefully steps around the chalk art and to the front door.  
“Oh I know it’s a lot quicker now.” Steve says quickly. “I just-” he smiles bashfully. “It was in the paper and even though we didn’t have much money, my Ma bought a copy and hung the article up in my room. That was when I decided I wanted to go to Paris and learn French.”  
Natasha smiles as she holds the door open for them. “Remind me when we get back and I’ll buy plane tickets. Pepper and I can take you to the Louvre.”

Steve and Clint speak at the same time as they climb the stairs.  
“What about me?” Clint asks.  
“You’d do that for me? No, I couldn’t-” Steve says.  
“Clint, you’re welcome to come but you’d probably be bored out of your mind.”  
“Yeah, probably.” Clint says, rapping on the door.  
“And yeah, I’d do that, Steve. It’s not like it’s a chore. It’s been a while since I’ve been to Paris outside of work.”

At that the door opens and Clint takes a half step back in surprise. Before them stands Nick Fury in blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the Nike logo splashed across it. He rolls his matching brown eyes as he motions them inside. “Get your asses in here.”  
“You have-” Clint starts, leaning over to stare at him as he steps into the apartment.  
Natasha and Steve recover more quickly and take a moment to look around. The apartment is small, mostly a living room, kitchen and what looks like a small bathroom and single bedroom at the end of the hall. In a corner by the door is a set of golf clubs, a large black laptop sits on the coffee table and several half unpacked boxes are scattered around.  
“Yeah, yeah. I uh- got new contacts.” He says, checking the hall before closing the door. 

“Can you see out of it?” Natasha asks, sitting on the arm of Fury’s lazy-boy chair and taking off her sunglasses. Fury tilts her face side to side, examining her face and frowning before heading to the kitchen. Steve drifts over to a book shelf where he encounters several text books on biology, oceanography, marine life, and –he blushes when he sees it- what he thinks might be a book about him and the Howling Commandoes.  
“Nah, its dark on the back side, can’t see no more than I did with the patch.” Fury says. “Sit down. Anyone want something to drink? I got coke, iced tea and water.”  
“Coke.” Clint says, dropping into the chair next to Natasha.  
“Tea, if you don’t mind.” Natasha says.  
“Water, please.” Steve says, examining the only framed photo hanging on the wall. 

It features an older black man sitting in front of a homemade birthday cake covered in candles. Around him stand three children, two boys and a girl. “Is this?” Steve asks, pointing.  
Fury smiles at him. “Good old Grandad.” He nods to the photo, pouring a glass of tea from a pitcher. “That was his 60th birthday I think. That’s my brother and sister and me.” Before anyone can ask another question, Fury passes out drinks and drops down onto the other end of the couch from Steve, facing Natasha, throwing his arm over the back. “I heard someone thought you oughta look more like me.” Fury takes a long drink of water. “I’m touched.”

“Magneto shoved a knife into my eye.” She says calmly. Everyone else in the room winces.  
“It still hurt?”  
“Not that much, sir.”  
“You been shooting yet?”  
She bites her lip and a wave of frustration washes across her face. In the blink of an eye it’s gone again. “Yes, sir.”  
“It’s a bitch, ain’t it?”  
A bitter laugh bubbles out of her throat. “Yeah, it is.”  
“You should take up a sport. Maybe golf.” Clint chokes on his soda and Steve hides his laugh behind a poorly disguised cough. “Don’t look at me like that, Barton. It helps coordination and depth perception. Easier to practice with golf out in the field than it is to practice with a gun.” 

“Are you suggesting she go on missions again, Direc-” Steve catches himself as Fury glares at him. “Sir? She spilled her coffee the other day.” Natasha glares at him angrily. Fury holds up a hand before stepping out to the kitchen. The three of them share confused looks and sip their drinks simultaneously. Steve does a little half jump when a balled up hand towel hits the side of his face. He looks to Fury, confused before looking down at his wet t-shirt.  
“And now you’ve spilled your water, Captain.” Natasha bursts out laughing. He sits down, resting his elbows on his knees, waiting for her laughter to stop. “You’re one of the best damn agents I’ve ever seen, Natasha. You’ve done a whole hell of a lot of good,” she looks away from him, “and still do. And don’t give me none of that accounting bullshit either.” Steve’s lips turn up at the corners as he dabs at his wet shirt with the towel. 

Fury rubs a hand over his face. “Way I see it, Nat, you can get off this train here-” Natasha sits up angrily and opens her mouth only for it to fall closed again the second Fury raises a hand. “or you stay on. It’s gonna be harder from here on out. It ain’t gonna be easy to fix even with all the skill and resources you got.” She nods silently. “You’re never gonna come close to his accuracy record ever again.” Fury says nodding to Clint, who for once, remains silent rather than needling her about it. “But I’ll bet you’re just as good at hand to hand still.”  
Steve nods. “She whooped my ass the other day and threw Bucky across the room.” Fury snaps his head to the side to look at Steve.  
“He apologized for trying to kill you by the way.” Natasha says, wearing a tiny smile.  
“Yeah, I’ll bet he is. I really liked that car.” Fury settles back against the couch, putting his ankle up on the opposite knee. “You as good a team with him as you are with Cap?”

“No way.” Steve says.  
“Absolutely.” Says Clint.  
They shoot each other confused looks. Fury waits for Natasha’s answer, bouncing his foot on his knee. “Potentially. Our training and fighting styles are more compatible than mine and Steve’s.” she says, examining her nails, rather than looking at anyone. “But he doesn’t seem to have any of the… compunctions that Steve or Clint do.”  
“So he’s a loose cannon that doesn’t care as long as the ball hits the target?”  
“Bucky’s not-” Steve starts.

“Bucky isn’t Bucky anymore, Cap.” Clint says sharply.  
“But-”  
“Steve, they made him into something else. They made him into the Winter Soldier. He can’t undo that anymore than I can just decide to not be the Black Widow anymore and join the ballet.” Steve’s mouth snaps closed and he apologizes softly.  
“Boy’s here to stay, he’s good at what he does, and he’s got as much beef with Hydra as we do, if not more.” Steve looks to Fury, confused. “Help him get his head on straight.” Fury looks to Natasha. “Train him up and then point him at them.”  
“He’s not a weapon-”  
“He’s as much a weapon as you are, Rogers.” Fury says loudly. “And you’re one of the greatest men I’ve ever met. Train him to be like _you_.” He says, quieter. “Both a powerful weapon and a good man.”  
Steve nods solemnly and they are all silent for several moments. 

“So, why’d you switch from the glasses?” Clint asks, before downing the last of his soda.  
“Every idiot that thinks to look for me knows Nick Fury is a one eyed man.” He spreads his hands. “But Leroy Johnson has two working eyes, a Bachelor’s in marine biology, and a job at the New England Aquarium.” Fury rolls his eyes. “And he plays golf every Thursday evening.” They all laugh quietly and, remembering suddenly, Natasha snaps a quick photo of Fury’s small smile. He leans back skeptically. “Who you sending that to, woman?”  
She grins mischievously. “No one who wants to kill you… again.” 

“Good.” Fury slaps his knee and gets to his feet. “Alright y’all, I’m getting hungry. I’ve got vegetarian lasagna in the freezer and you’re welcome to it.” Clint stifles a laugh. “Barton, I swear to god, I will throw you off my balcony.” He says without turning to face him. Steve and Natasha share a small smile and Clint looks between them all, equal parts sure that Fury _could_ do it and that he probably wouldn’t. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony’s issues with Hank McCoy is inspired by issue #7 of A+X. https://www.comixology.com/A-X-7/digital-comic/39385
> 
> Tony’s hesitance around Kitty Pryde is a reference to this scene from the same series, issue #2 http://stepchildofthesun.tumblr.com/post/87806004940/why-i-love-comics-a-x-2-iron-man-kitty
> 
> The person who was awarded a key to New York City was the aviator Charles Lindbergh in 1927 following his record-breaking, 33.5 hour, non-stop flight from New York to Paris. According to the birthdate I found for Steve, he was born in 1918 and would’ve been 9 at the time. 
> 
> The details about Nick Fury being a vegetarian, a fan of golf, and his cover as a marine biologist all come from trivia about Samuel L Jackson found via imdb.


End file.
